UNEXPECTED ENDINGS
by Y. F. Fox
Summary: Perhaps "happily ever after" doesn't exist, but unexpected endings do. Seiji and Nasuti seem not to mind this unpredicted ending, in fact, they seem to be enjoying it…a lot. finished
1. Beating up spouses is fun

UNEXPECTED ENDINGS

I

   Rolling over on her back, unconcerned as the sheet slither to her waist she stretched, like a contented, feline creature. "Where are you going?" she murmured, focusing on him across the bed. The alarm clock read 11:00pm in bold green numbers and she would have slept through the night if she hadn't noticed the empty area next to her. 

  He turned his head and found her studying him with a curious frown. "I have to leave at night if I am going to get to Sendai early." He explained while grabbing an ironed polo shirt that lay over the back of a flowered pastel chair and slipping into it one arm at a time. The bed shifted as he sat down and started snapping the row of buttons.

  "Seiji," She crooned at him and exasperatedly shoved his back with her bare foot. "Leave in the morning." 

   He concentrated on tucking his shirt in his khakis, ignoring her protest to his leaving. He had wanted to leave quietly, avoiding the questioning he knew would come if she were to awake. Well, so much for quite departures. "No," Continuing to ignore her gripes he began pulling on his socks. "I promised father I would stop by tomorrow in the morning. I'm going to have to switch off bullet trains to travel there and would like to do that before the rush hour hits. If I wait until morning I'm going to have a heck of a time finding an empty spot on those trains. You know how crazy it is over the weekends; you can't even take two steps without someone stepping on your toes. Plus Section 9 has a new case I'm working on; I have some inquiries in the Kagoshima Prefecture. It will be easier if I can do it in person rather than over the phone. " He turned around and exchanged a forced smile with her. "Go back to bed Nasuti."

She shot him a dark look. 

"I'll call you as soon as I get to Sendai."

"I hate being married to you," she grumbled and dragged a pillow over her face.  "It's always something. Never time-You're horrible."

  His gaze roved, lazily studding the smooth satin sheet that draped over her bare body. "I could have sworn hours ago you were signing quite a different tune." He reached over and slowly prided away the pillow that covered her face, revealing a sly, coy smile. "Am I so horrible?" he asked idly.

   "Worse. But," Moving she rotated her entire body, coming up on her knees to be eye level with him. She held the tangled top sheet with one hand while the other snaked around his neck before he had the chance to retreat.  "If I said no would you stay?"

  "Fat chance." He chuckled at the disappointed look on her face when she heard his response. "I'm sorry." 

  "A normal person would stay," The grooves beside her mouth deepened into a full smile that was lazy, complacent and smug. "Especially when their significant other is in need of proper ministrations. All those long hours and brown nosing at work really drags a girl down. A little TLC would be nice, I'm needy."

  "You mean greedy."

   That, too, Nasuti thought, chagrined.  

   "I can't." Seiji sighed, trying to lift her hand away from his neck. Unfortunately for him, she had a stronger hold than he imagined. "I really need…to….go-" He trailed off as she started to teases his features with feathery kisses. "Nasuti…I mean it…I really, damn you…I have to leave early-"

  "I know." Dropping the hand that held the sheet she allowed it to splash into a mass of tangles and eventually slide off the bed to the floor. He visibly shuddered at the new contact and gritted his teeth when she slid her hand through the soft strands of his honey-gold hair._ "_What part of no do you not understand?" Reluctantly he encircled her, one hand at the small of her back. "Nasuti?" When she didn't respond his eyes flashed with a seriousness calm as he tried to hold onto his restraint (what was left of it anyway). "Naste, I have to go."

   She glided her hand over to touch his cheek, "I know," her fingertip moved smoothly over his ivory throat, "But do you really want to leave?" underneath the collar of his shirt to his baby-skin shoulders. 

 "Yes, I_REALLY_need_to-I-uh," he turned his head away as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

 "Really need to what?" she asked before directing his head back to her and kissing him hungrily that belied her outward gentleness. 

 "You're doing this on purpose." He mumbled against the soft touch of her lips brushing his. "Just so we're clear, you're not getting your way." 

   They hadn't been married long, only three years, though it was more of a year than thee years that they actually started sinking into the marriage life. This union at first was not expected by either, it merely played out that way. The marriage came to be when Seiji was going to be forced into an arranged marriage and Nasuti denied promotion because of her unattached status. The events that followed were rather confusing, but when faced with marrying a stranger or somebody he actually knew, Seiji chose the later. It was a scheme to trick his family. Nasuti at first thought it was insane. However, when she realized her job couldn't make any more excuses for not promoting her and that after two years they could ask for a divorce, she didn't think it was so bad after all. Simply put, it was a matter of convenience. It didn't bother them that they were using each other because they were not interested in finding a partner and were more concern with their social life than marital life. Seiji and Nasuti went along with the façade for the first two years. They even had planed on an annulment that they rehearsed before the union took place. 

   Unknown to them at the time, everything they planned would come crumpling down. First it began with settle unwanted thoughts, hinting nothing more than curiosity.  Then curiosity went to desire and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't deny them. That desire never disappeared; in fact, it grew into something stronger. Nasuti was more open and understandable but Seiji wanted to brush off the feelings completely. To him, those emotions were signs of a weak man. It didn't take long for his primal instincts to take over though.  His weakest moment was at the hands of a woman. The worst fate he could possibly imagine and Nasuti enjoyed every moment of it.

   "Seiji, leave in the morning." Nimble fingers snapped open the first two buttons of his pink Polo shirt. "I'll go with you then," She looked up, casting a sweet smile. "Sound good?"

_   NO! _He really needed to go. He had a plan and his route was set. All he had to do was sidestep her and leave through the bedroom door. That didn't sound too hard, just lean back and move those reluctant feet. His mind heard the words clearly but his body acted the part of a deaf man. "I can't. I told you, it's not only family I'm visiting; I have business down there too. You know how I hate it when you stick your nose into my work." The line of his mouth tightened a fraction as she shook her head. "That's exactly what you'll do if I go down there. You do it all the time. It's in your nature to jump into things you shouldn't." 

Sarcasm was always guaranteed to rile Nasuti up. "The only official government information you're going to get done down there," she grimed, snatching her arms away from his shoulders, insulted by the injustice of his attitude. "Is chasing around a bunch of old villagers or sitting in a hot, itsy-bitsy police booth looking up gibberish!"

   "Naste, you had to say that, didn't you?"

   She permitted herself a withering stare, one that matched his. "Fine, go ahead. Leave, there's nothing for you to wait for." Shoving her hand outward she waved him off. "Just go!"

   His eyes flashed silver before his lids came down swiftly over them. He didn't need this and he sure as hell didn't need the added guilt and responsibility from a naïve French-breed professor who didn't know the difference between assisting and prying. Worst off all, he _'damn' _well didn't need the "fine-go ahead-nothing" words! "Fine" was the word Nasuti used to end an argument, meaning, it's over, I'm right, you're wrong and for him to shut up. "Go ahead" was a dare. Go on, I dare you, and when you get back I dare you to even walk in the front door. "Nothing", always follows "go ahead". Nasuti usually say's this to describe a feeling she's having of turning him inside out, upside down, and backwards. "Nothing" always signifies an argument that ends with "fine" and "go ahead". 

   "You're impossible…" he muttered and reached down to snatch the sheet that pooled at his feet and held it out for her to grab. 

   She stiffened as she realized her state of nudity. Confidence was a rather funny thing; it appeared and disappeared at the snap of a finger. But she managed to keep the humiliation out of her voice and just concentrated and cold sarcasm. "And while you're at it, why don't you forget the fact that without me, you and the rest of the guys would have been flambé for Arago's d'oeuvre!" Fuming she jerked the linen from his hand and tugged the unwilling fabric around her body. "You know what you're problem is…you're full of yourself!_'"_

Instead of walking out of the room silently, which she half expected him to do, he made a grab for her, roughly sliding his hands down her arms and tightened them around her wrists. "You have no idea how much I resent that statement." Bringing his knees on the bed he tugged on her wrists harder. "I don't have the energy to argue with you. Just stop with the sassy remarks before we both regret it."

  "Fine."

  "Don't say that!"

  "Go ahead!"

  "For crying out loud!"

  "It's nothing!"

   Sage sighed irritably. This was impossible! Absorb! Stupid! Just like home, he never wins. It was like his whole female family was behind him rooting Nasuti on. He wouldn't be surprised if they gave her some pointers on how to aggravate him. Though she didn't need any, she did fine on her own. He crawled closer and heard her gasp as he lowered his body over hers. She fought him the whole way, cussing ghastly words in French. He was thankful he didn't understand what she was saying; he probably would not have liked it. "I'm not leaving the house. I'll take the _damn _train in the morning." He said in her ear as she squirmed. Grandpa was right when he tried to warn him; "She's a red head, the worse kind of firebrand." 

   She tried ignore the sudden knot is her chest at the realization that he conceded to her wishes after all.   
  


   "Did you hear what I said? You win…I'm staying."  He said hoarsely. 

   Her heart twisted at the harsh desperation in his voice. She felt so desolate and ashamed. "_Désolé_…" she whispered apologetically after a few minutes, now plaint under his body. Her pride screamed that she was a fool to give in so easily. Small trifles never did last long with her and in the end she always came out feeling guilty.

   "I'm not, you did this on purpose." he muttered.

   "Sorry," __

   "No you're not. Red heads," He joked tirelessly and began to plant kisses on her shoulder, neck and face. This always helped comfort her or it made her feel worse for her previous actions. Either way, he didn't care. A little remorse would definitely make him feel better. "Quite and sweet all around but behind closed doors they explode like fireworks."

   She jerked her head, shivering from the attention that he was showering her with. "I'm not a red head. I'm a brunette."

   "Red head," Shifting he leaned forward, nose to nose, lips to lips. "And have the temper to prove it."

    "Do not." She wrenched her hand away from his grasp and tugged a lock of hair so he could see. "That's brown. Not red. B. R. O. W. N, brown. And I don't have a temper. You mistake a woman's frustration as full blown rage."

   He picked up the lock of hair and caressed it gently. "Those are red highlights, genius." 

   He was mocking her now. The arrogant beast! Mentally Nasuti thought of a bad joke about blondes, but withheld from saying aloud. 

   He arched his golden eyebrows in a humorous gesture, knowing that she was about to pass judgment on him for his hair. "Half the time I have the craziest feeling that you're not real…" She swallowed in dread and knew he was just getting started with her faults. In a sense she deserved it but that didn't mean she wanted to hear it. "That you're too naïve to be a know-it-all collage professor…that you are a fifteen year old girl pretending to be a woman."

   She smiled with relief that he hadn't said anything worse. "What about the other half?"

    "The other half is worse…you make me feel like I'm fifteen." He could tell she like liked that from the quick amused sparkle in her eye, and suddenly he felt perversely compelled to stay in bed and not move an inch. 

   "Admitting such a fault is very admirable. I commend you, youn-"   He caught her head between his hands, turned it up, and abruptly caught the rest of her words in his mouth, shoving his hands in her tangled hair and kissed her. Trying to atone for his earlier coarseness, he dragged his lips from hers and brushed a kiss along her jaw and cheek and temple, and then he sought her mouth again.  He traced the trembling line between her lips with his tongue, urging them to part, and when they did, he drove fully into her mouth-taking the time to explore, to arouse, to give her pleasure and fall in love with the feel of her all over again.  

_~-~-~-~_

  **Author notes:** Well, you must think me cruel to leave you off in such a place. Not on purpose my dears. The next chapter is the "lemon" and I will post it this coming Friday. (I already have the 2 next chapters done.) Anyway, I hope you liked what I wrote? I was motivated to write a steamy-short fic myself for 2 reasons: The first is because of a close friend I have (who, unfortunately for me lives on the same block as I) has been bugging me to write a sexy story with Seiji and Nasuti. The other reason is because I read a lemon not long ago and was disappointed with the lousy piece of crap. *laughs* Now, I do not think that I am a great writer (which boggles me why you guys even read my crap. You probably read my stuff because you're all perverted whack-jobs. "I know I am!!") but I do pride myself on a semi-plot lemon. I leave this story with a possible sequel, should I ever think about it. *evil crackle* I have another lemon I'm writing, but it is much longer, so I guess you cal call it a story. I will not post it until the whole thing is done. By finishing all the chapters before I send it in, allows me not to worry about deadlines. I love all my sisters who review and all the rest of you guys who I don't know but are kind enough to review.  I dedicate this story to all of those who wanted a lemon with Seiji & Nasuti!!!

  I also want to thank Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Max for going over the story. Though I know not much was corrected, I still appreciate the effort you girls put in.  

**__**


	2. Making up is even more fun

UNEXPECTED ENDINGS

II

**Warning: For mature audience only.**

_Or at least for those who are legally insane, smartasses and have one heck of a perverted mind. It's the same meaning as mature._

    Long minutes later, Nasuti finally forced him separate from her mouth, giving her room to catch her breath. As she sat there, regaining her composure, he gazed down into her eyes, memorizing the way she looked, all flushed and auburn hair fanned about, looking  positively alluring. Never before did he ever think of her as alluring; she was just…well...Nasuti. The kind, sweet, intelligent and stubborn girl he came to know and admire from afar. That was Nasuti Yaguy all summed up but when she became Nasuti Date; something happened and before his eyes she grew to be the essence of alluring. Trying to not to smile, Nasuti slid her hand around his nape and slowly rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip, but the deep crystal-purple pools of his eyes were pulling her inescapably into their depth again. Her thumb stopped moving, allowing him to press down and eagerly captured her mouth.

  They were always able to make up nicely. No complaints in that department. He was rather gifted at gratifying her needs. To be honest, because Seiji was in law enforcement it probably was more of a turn-on for her. Maybe she was one of those women with a cop-warrior fantasy but never realized it. Would explain why she always red all those romance novels. What she did realize was that the minute she saw the holster Seiji had to wear to carry his gun-his piece as she liked to call it-she was ready for action. Even more so than usual. Her own James Bond and what a sex symbol he was! 

   "You don't look like a Government Agent," she said out of the blue as he made a decent down her neck with his lips.

  He raised his head a fraction and stared, not quite sure if he heard her right. In his opinion, there was a time for no talking and a time for NO TALKING and this was definitely a time for 'no talking'. 

   "Agents are supposed to look like a British soldier," she explained. "And don't ask me what a British soldier looks like. I have a specific image in my mind and it's very effective in terms of arousal."  

   Seiji laughed. "Well, for your information, you don't look like a collage professor."

  "No? What does a professor look like?"

  "A school nurse. And don't ask me what a school nurse looks like. I have a specific image in my mind and it's very effective in terms of arousal."

   Nasuti wrapped her legs around his. "I think we should fix your soldier with my school nurse."

   Seiji studied her, becoming surprised once again with her enticing words, and feeling the sexual magnetism that made her so self-confident. "You're beyond understanding." 

   "I'll make it easy…I'll point to the place."

   And she did. As she instructed; he met her there, promptly might she add. She wondered if she should make arrangements for his cop and her thief to meet up too. Caught off guard with her thinking she gulped a breath and strained against him when he kissed her quivering stomach, mouth open, hot wet, tongue dipping into her navel. _Okay_, she 'knew' she didn't name that as a place to meet up with her soldier but she wasn't in the mood to complain. Really, it would have been rude to object. 

   Reaching forward she tangled her hands in his golden hair and moved restlessly beneath him, soft, wild sounds of yearning keening in her throat.  His breath came in long erotic spasms as he roused her passion, making his own grow stronger. When he sat up, reaching for the buttons on his shirt and slacks, Nasuti reached out to assist him. Sitting up, she pressed fervent kisses and licks to his chest as he slid his shirt down his shoulders and down his arms, carelessly tossing it aside. His slacks were soon discarded. 

   Every sense was heightened. Every sense was filled. The peach fragrance she used on her body. The taste of his salty skin. The sound of her breath catching. The growl of his passion. The contrast of her darker skin compared to his fairer skin. The length of her body and legs as he swept against them. The hardness of his muscles as they shivered under her touch. He immersed himself in it all. She soaked it up greedily.

   Needing desperately to make Seiji feel what she was feeling, she found the crux of his thighs with her leg and suggestively rubbed against his evident desire. A fevered groan told her she found the way to power, and she continued the ministrations, enjoying the torment she rarely got to use on him. He raised his head and moved his hand gently down the length of her thigh, to the inside of her calf yearning a few unintelligible words as his cold fingers yet fiery palm inched closer to her sensitive flesh. He was instantly intoxicated as he pressed his hand against her and moved it along with her settle thrusts. Her responses made her sound like a woman in delirium. To his bafflement she snapped her legs closed and when he was about to question her she dragged him upward by the shoulders and drugged his lips with slow kisses that kept him wanting more. Occupied with his mouth Nasuti was able to glide her hand down his back to his smooth thigh, to his taunt stomach and down- He tensed, not expecting such a caress, and gave a strangled moan into the pillow when she ran her thumb across the tip of his shaft. Soon it was he who gasped like a crazed man in ecstasy. 

     He clasped both her wrists and pressed them into the mattress, wide of her head, stopping the mad torment of her hands. Taking in quick breaths he tried to speak but ultimately gave up on the effort when he couldn't manage nothing more than a gasp. Instead, he fanned his fingers wide; skimmed her jaw, her throat and the slope of her shoulders. He cradled her breast then let his touch flow downward, over her ribs to her waist, along the gentle flare of her hips. Mouthing phantom kisses across her eyelids, along her neck, chest, he explored everything. Twisting underneath him and arching her body, she sought to get free. Her legs and arms wrapped around him and with what little energy she had left she rolled them over so she sat astraddle on him. Mercilessly she slid her hands upward, across his abs, chest and to the nape of his neck where she tangled his little hairs around her fingers. 

 "You know, I wasn't always like this," she said, her lips hovering an inch above his and hair incasing him in a cloak of auburn. "I use to think of myself to be apathetic about sex."

   As if to test her, his fingers drew an imaginary line across her breast and down her ribs, making her shiver against him while he said, "That's a real shame the way you think about intimacy. I really thought we had something." 

  "Don't gloat." 

  "Trust me; I'm not gloating-" Exaltation filled him as she moved downward over his chest, letting him anticipate what she meant to do.  At the last possible moment, he gasped out, "Yet," and with a sudden motion of fierce strength, he turned her onto her back. Springs creaked, linens rustled. 

   "Wait a minute," she objected, and he said, "No," as one arm hooked behind her leg, sliding it up and sending chills down to her toes. His eyes, now tinted with a streak of silver and dark purple never left hers as he kneed the other leg apart and settled his hips against hers. Like the waiting gates of Troy she opened herself to the Trojan horse and welcomed him in her body. A raspy exclamation was all he mouthed before he entered her.  Then, surprising himself with his own forwardness he put his hand between them, spreading his fingers over her belly, dipping his thumb into where the rosebud was hidden and stroking it. Nasuti instinctively shouted in agony as her elongated body arched like a bowstring under his. Burying further into her he increased the friction; finding the tempo that fit them and making Nasuti's moans grow more heated. Soon she was twisting and writhing beneath him, her hands clutching his back, her head tossing from side to side on the mattress. Seiji clasped her wrist in his hands again, stretched them high, and bent to take suckle of her breast with tantalizing possessiveness. This caused him to withdraw from her, and Nasuti pleaded futilely while he teased her with an inch, two inches, and an inch again. The prolonged anticipation was almost unbearable. 

   "Now you're definitely – gloating." She breathed as he grazed his teeth between the valleys of her soft mounds. Coming forward he paused to kiss her, and in one powerful stroke; he gave her the friction that detonated the explosion within her. He continued to press deeper and deeper until she gasped his name widely and buckled as her insides quivered in a powerfully sweet and devastatingly breathless surrender.  She was back inside herself in time to stroke and sooth Seiji as he shuddered, muffling his cry against the crux of her neck and stiffened in her arms while he delved deep one last time, spilling his warmth. 

It was definitely worth staying home and missing the bullet train. Family and work could wait. 

****

****

****

**Author Notes: **One more chapter will be added because like I said before, I plan on leaving this story as a possible sequel should I ever grab it. *nervous laughs* You have no idea how many times I said my "hale Mary's" when I was writing this.  I added, or should I say became more descriptive with some of the scenes since 'Crazy Cookie' said; "don't hold back". Well, I hope I lived up to that statement. This was a riot to write; half the time my face burned up so much that I could have friend an egg while the other half was spent laughing hysterically. 

   Cookie-girlily & Yumy Yum pretty much summed up my thoughts with lemons. That is, I'm not for the "Wham bam thank you mam!" catchphrase. Short lemon fics are possible but a brief interlude into the characters 'past/future' such as how they came to be is greatly appreciated. In doing so you leave us (the readers), with information and an open mind should we want to imagine what happens next after we finish your story.  Even if you never continue with the story at least you leave it open for one. 

**On another note: A little look into what I think.**

   I can believe Seiji becoming involved in some sort of law enforcement considering who his father is and what he does. Would he actually do it? That depends. For me, he being a Government Agent worked, mainly because it normally isn't done. (I wanted something different) I personally think that because he would inherit the Date dojo and being that he is very strict in his upbringing he would focus his life on the Date legacy, no questions ask. You must understand that if he would to refuse he would risk dishonoring his title and his family. Now most will say; "Family…screw family! Once you're 18 you're on your own. Be free and do what you want, not what they want!" You're wrong and naive. In Japan you are to respect your elders. If they could bring you into this world, what's stopping them from taking you out? "hehe" In fact, if an elder misbehaves he/she would normally get away with it scot-free. (Semi- joking & semi-telling the truth). For instance, walking with an elder down a public street is supposedly good luck. (I read it once. I could wrong, it's been some time since I read that book. )  You are to take care of your family. Rarely are nursing homes used for your older family members. In some sense it's disrespectful, that is if it can be avoided. If you have the time and have the room to spare then you have an obligation. It is customary to have 4 or more family members in a 2-3 bedroom 'small' apartment. (Parents+siblings+grandparents) Most children stay with their parents for a long time or their family moves in with them. (Saves a lot of money too! "hehe") With that said; Seiji has an obligation and because of that I do not think he would ever risk destroying that. If he did, grandpa would be mighty mad. His parents and siblings could over look it, but strict grandpa would think that Seiji disregarded his values. Therefore, if I ever continue with this story that subject matter would be something I'd focus on. 

**On a "doesn't matter if you know crap": **(because I mentioned a koban in the 1st chapter)****

    In Japan local policemen are stationed at small police booths called 'koban'. Every neighborhood in every Japanese city has its own koban, a small booth or office where the local police officer is based. There are about 1,200 in Tokyo alone. In Japan, one officer generally is in the booth, while a partner roams the territory - a few blocks to a few square miles, depending on the population - on foot or on the standard white-frame policy bicycle. The roaming officer is a welcomed presence in the neighborhood, as reflected in the respectful term people use for police officers: Oh-mawari-san, or Honorable Mr. Walking-Around. (Kawaii!)  The koban also serves as the local lost-and-found. Police lend umbrellas, lecture teenagers caught smoking and pass the word to neighbors when someone in the vicinity is ill, has a baby or is admitted to a prestigious college.

   Now and then, they also fight crime. In the event of a robbery or some other offense, people run to the nearest koban or dial 110, the Japanese equivalent of 911, which automatically connects the caller to the local police booth in most cities. Japan's police officers also carry pistols, but a survey of 12 Tokyo officers turned up only one who had ever drawn - not fired, but drawn - a gun in the line of duty.  

**The subject matter concerning why I chose Nasuti's job as one of the excuses for marrying Seiji:**

 Is because women who have well-paid jobs are curiously looked at when they are unmarried in Japan. (The Women's movement is still fresh) Not to mention, Nasuti being half Japanese and living in Japan as a resident probably in some cases works against her. She is neither a gaijin nor a true blood Japanese. I have a friend over in Japan and her employee's always call her by her family's name with the suffix 'chan' attached. (A ranking system mostly used for children and unmarried girls.) However, the older women in her office who are married get to be identified as 'san'.  The difference is part of a cultural code that maintains order and assures that chain of command is preserved. (Though I already know most of you already know all this. *laughs* I just thought perhaps other readers would like to know this as well.) Most think "chan" is used in endearment, when in truth it is a title used to station women and children. (This is something I want people to realize. Regardless that it can be used in endearment, it's still a ranking system.)

   I've also come to believe Nasuti may be a tad outspoken. A trait that many Japanese dislike in foreigners, it is considered rude. Nod your head, agree with everything and don't talk back. You have the bars where you can get drunk and criticize all the people who bug you. ^_^ You always have friends where you can be opinionated but with people that you work with or don't know that well, it is not wise to exercise your opinions.

**Japanese marriages:**

It is rumored about a third of all Japanese marriages are arranged by family or a matchmaker called o-miai co-ordinator. But stats are hard to come by as most Japanese would prefer to say they met their partners by other means, rather then say a matchmaker assisted. So, having Seiji planned for an arrange marriage is totally acceptable. I also think due to Nasuti's nationality (half French/Japanese) it would not be welcomed with open arms at first because of the strict nature of Seiji's family. However, I do believe his parents would be more acceptable and happy, but I can't imagine his grandfather being glad right off the bat. 

All this information I supplied really doesn't have anything to do with my story, but from reading many fics where the guys still live in Japan, I have become annoyed with all the incorrect facts. Nothing big, but I sometimes wonder if it is too hard to look up this information. (NOT!…hehehe) I, myself am learning to do this more often. But that's because I'm one of those culture/history freaks… ^0^ Still have much to learn.

All my lovin' to you guys, see ya!

Youkai 


	3. Waking up isn't so fun

UNEXPECTED ENDINGS

III

   Seiji's mind six blocks away, through a half drowse; he listened with only half attention to Nasuti reading off his case file.

   "Who ever made out this file doesn't know how to write simple sentences. Everything is so technical." She mumbled as she shoved another tea cookie in her mouth, "Apparently this Korean man is blackmailing one of Japan's ambassadors to Australia." She whistled, "And he has a nice mile long record to boot. Check out all the names he uses. I can't believe no one has caught him!? Oh-my," she paused and squinted her eyes. "He's suspected as an informant to North Korea. I never met a spy…well," she trailed off and glanced at Seiji's sleeping form, "You don't count. We're married."

   "Good," Seiji settled deeper into bed, too damn tired and worn out to care.

   "I bet I can hack into the main computer at your bureau and get more information on this murderous creep. This paragraph says that he hacked into some classified files at the embassy and your department and deleted as well as copied them. I can so find those;" she said self-confidently, "The computer never fully deletes anything. You just need the magic touch.  And if I can't do it, I bet Touma can. He needs to put those brain cells to work anyway; his mom tells me he's been a lazy bone recently." She relaxed back into the feathering pillows that were stacked up against her canopy and crossed her legs, tapping her feet to silent music. "This dimwitted criminal probably sent them flying around the net, never staying in one spot, which would explain why your guy never tracked them down. They keep changing locations."

  "Umhm," Seiji said into the pillow, praying she'd run down soon. She'd put as much energy into them as he had, and now she was sitting up nude beside him while eating tea cookies and doing a play-by-play of his case file. And she wonders why he hates it when she gets involved in his work. If she didn't shut up in the next five minutes, he was going to have to drug her. Was sleep too much to ask for?  He would love to have silence right now. It was hard enough to commute to work on packed trains, work in a small cubical reading and making out paperwork, listening to briefings by his superiors, and then come home late after he had a drink with his colleagues. He wasn't your average cop, it was a high risk and hush-hush government job which permitted him to rub elbows with important politicians, and yet he felt like your typical Japanese salary-man. 

   "Hey," She smacked his shoulder, and he rolled back to see her grinning down at him, the cookie bag in her hand, his case file in the other, her hair making her look like a firecracker in the moonlight (soon to be dawn light). "We are too new at this marriage thing for you to take me for granted. The seven year itch it's even near. Let's have a little courtship here, shall we?"

   "No," he croaked and pointed to the manila folder she held. "You have a courtship with that."

   She let her mouth drop open in mock rage, and he closed his eyes again.

   "Seiji, I'm being serious."

   "It's good to be serious."

    "I mean it."

   "Of course you do."

    "Seiji…"

   "And your name is Nasuti."

   She hit him with her pillow, laughing at his smart-alecky responses. He took the pillow and stuffed it under his head. 

   "You're welcome," she said, referring to her pillow he now was using as his. Twisting her body she turned off the light and dumped the cookie bag and file on the Victorian nightstand. Then she scooted down on the bed, curling her body against his, arms encircling his chest, her hand lazily started caressing his shoulder.  He closed his eyes in pleasure at all her suddenly plaint softness pressed against him. 

   "I'm happy," Nasuti whispered in his ear, her voice all smiles, and he thought, _I can sleep later_

    He rolled so they were side by side, pulling her closer, still amazed how they came to be, that he's finally done all the things he'd been trying not to think about and that they'd turned out to be so much better that he'd tried not to imagine. "Sleep, partner. You are getting up in a few hours and you're going to need all the sleep you can get if you want to tag along." He kissed her softly. 

"Does that mean I get to use a badge too?"

His eye remained closed, but his lips quirked in a smile. "You can wear mine."

"You are so kinky!" He laughed against her throat, squeezing her tighter, and held onto her until she fell asleep. Eventually he'll say it but for now he would say it secretly_… I'm happy too…_

~-~-~-~-~

    Nasuti groggily walked out of the bathroom and fainted backwards on the bed. While Seiji looked like a fashion model in his Ralph Lauren slacks and polo shirt, she thought she looked like a fashion mistake. Her only pantyhose sprouted a run, her hair went frizz-O-mantic because of the humidity and all her favorite dresses and suits were at the dry cleaners so she grabbed a yellow sundress that was too loose. Since the marriage between her and Seiji she couldn't pig out anymore on Hershey's chocolate in the privacy of her own home. Shedding the weight was a confidence booster but she sure missed her Hershey babies. 

   "Nasuti, where did you place my holster?" Seiji called out from the walk in closet, looking about for the strap which he usually kept on his tie rack. 

   She rose slightly from the bed as though she was a mummy awakening from her coffin. "I placed it in the safe with your gun. I thought it was better to keep them together then apart." She crumpled back on the bed with a moan as he exited the room. "_Mon Dieu_," she muttered and covered her eyes from the glare of the sun that shone a butter-yellow, on the far side of the morning haze, filtering through her French doors and lace curtains. "How does he function? I can barely walk straight without stumbling." 

Eventually she managed to get off the bed and stagger in front of her huge dressing room mirror. Grabbing some pink lip stick she applied it to her lips and added blush to her pale cheeks. "It's no use," she grumbled and dropped the makeup back on the glass counter. When one was near the brink of drooping dead from sleep depreciation; one could not improve their state of image, not matter what they had in their makeup bag. Muttering curses at the humid weather she grabbed a summer hat from her closet and pulled it tightly over her frizzy hair. Dark glasses gave her the all star look. Just what every tourist looks like she thought at the reflection she saw in the mirror. With weary feet she dragged herself out of the room and down the stairs.

  "You look nice." Seiji complemented while he placed his unloaded gun and holster into a meddle case, which he then locked with a key.

   "Shut up,"

   "Grumpy are we," he observed. "Just the girl I want my parents to meet. Grandpa will love you." 

   "Shut up Seiji."

   "Forget the parents, you go and make my rounds and interrogate any suspicious men. You're perfect for the job."

   "Seiji shut it or I shut it for you." She retorted, but the edge was gone from her voice and there was a tinge of reluctant amusement in it. "Where are the luggages?"

   He lifted his hand and pointed to the door where a few suitcases laid. "We have everything that we need, I already checked." 

   "No we don't." she replied as she began inspecting the bags, looking through all the zippers and feeling with her fingers.

   He came to stand by the doorway, his hand braced on the high beam. "Why don't we try telling me what you're looking for?"

  She suddenly became uncomfortable with his question. She would rather not say because it was rather embarrassing to tell him she forgot to take her birth control last night and now she couldn't even find the damn pack which she knew she placed in the bag. "It's nothing. I probably left it in the other bag." If that wasn't bad enough, they forgot to use protection last night. Seiji was always good about taking cautions; it was usually he who made sure they were stock up. Odd that he somehow forgot it. Though it didn't matter even if she did found it; she'll have to take a morning after pill within the next seven days. It was not that she didn't want a child; she would perhaps farther into the future plan for one. But at the moment, it was too soon and she didn't think Seiji would like to touch on the subject. 

  A white B.M.W pulled up in the stone driveway and beeped his horn twice, letting the occupants know the cab has arrived. 

  "Go out to the cab." Pulling away from the doorframe Seiji opened it, and indicated for Nasuti to head out with the toss of his head "I'll bring the suitcases. Just let the driver know we're coming. You know how those cabs drivers are if you don't come out right away; you'll likely to give them a hernia." 

   Nodding understandably she slipped off her slippers and slid her feet into white flat heels. The taxi honked his horn again, adding a few more beeps here and there for the extra measure of annoyance.  As soon as she left he turned around and strode toward the kitchen. Stopping in front of the cabinets he opened the oak doors to revel a trashcan and pulled out a case that contained pills from his pocket, the same case Nasuti was looking for. He tossed the package without even a second thought and exited the kitchen whistling an unusual happy tune. 

_Fin_

or to be continued…

**Author Notes:** Well, I wasn't planning on toping chapter 2, but merely leave it off should I ever continue with this story. I've been watching a lot of American Justice lately, so my mind is clouded with dark crimes. (I watch all the crime channels before I go to sleep. "hehehe" Let me tell you, not many can watch a special on serial killers and then go asleep with an open window. Ah, what can I say…I'm stupid. LOL) If I continue, I was thinking of having Seiji deeply involved in his new case and ends up being set up as a fall guy for a giant cover up. I tell you, those politics are rotten!  And recently, if anyone read the Metropolis Japan Today, a very important man has been charged with being paid off, even though he denies accusations. (I forget the details. It's like last months J-news. LOL) 

**Another note:**

I have been e-mailed by a few people that informed me how they appreciate the little facts about Japan. As a result, until I get my own web-page where I can have a page dedicated to Japanese facts (I never seen a section on an anime-page explaining little tidbits about the Japanese culture. It's a fantastic idea because I know when I first started writing I would have appreciated it. It helps to be accurate and it may even give you a few ideas to work with.) Well, for the meantime I will give little tidbits about Japan that I think is important for authors or readers to know. 

Maryd brought up a very good subject; "Love Hotels".  I actually thought about using one of those for this story, however considering Nasuti and Seiji are married and "love hotels" are almost solely used by couples, mostly not married, to spend some time by themselves I nixed the idea. I'll explain a little what a 'love hotel is'. Some of this information is from a book about customs in Japan.

**Love****Hotel-**** **

This is a little complicated to explain. The Japanese are not overly bound up by Judeo-Christian constraints on sex. Buddhism thinks sex as the origins of human nature, the origin of religion. Even good girls have done it. But everyone in Japan seems to live in tiny apartments with loads of relatives. So I guess couples need 'love hotels' to protect their privacy. However, nowadays I think slightly differently. Though there is a space factor, more essentially it's because **Japanese like such fantastic and non-daily experience**. (Hey, I think couples should be creative…with as many devoices as we have in America I think spicing up your love life keeps your man wanting to come home 'straight' after work. "hehehe" I'm not one to ask considering I'm single and really young, but I know when you get older that TLC is not enough to keep you happy. 'Oh-boy', this coming from a girl who made a pack with her friends at age 10 that she planned on becoming an old maid. *rolls eyes*) 

You will see Love Hotels everywhere is Japan, especially near the off-ramps of large highways. Unlike the rest of Japanese architecture, which is either achingly beautiful or heartlessly functional, love hotels are of Disney-esque fancy. There are ones shaped like UFOs and castles and boots. And even the relatively normal-looking ones offer themed bedrooms. "A night in a Dungeon Room, anyone?"  ^^

Most have a below deck, so you can park your car underground. I think the idea of love hotels is that, in an overpopulated country, it is the one place you can go and never see anyone. Check-in normally consist of an empty lobby with a lit panel displaying photos of all available rooms: Cowboy Room, where the bed is in the back of a pick-up; Arabian Nights, with lots of pillowing sheets; Jungle Room, overgrown and very green; '70's Disco Room, where the whole room is covered in red velour, are just a few examples. You'll find in some of these rooms the superb example of the Japanese's habit of mishmashing American culture. For instance, the '70's room may have walls partitioned with stained glass representation of American '50's waitress with a poodle skirt and a tray full of Cokes. I always thought it was bellbottoms that were popular in the '70's, not poodle skirts. =o_0= The bathrooms sometimes contain freebies which include condoms and for some odd reason green hair elastics. (This is told by an American female who used many Love Hotels with her fling. Before she left Japan she said she had a collection of green hair elastics.)

After you select a room, a room key should slide out of the slot next to the panel. Some hotels have a light that will flash over the room you have chosen. A thoughtful touch.  You can choose an all-night pricing plan (you can also get rooms in 4 hour chunks—for the businessman and office lady on the go).  When you are finished the checking out normally consists of paying a vending machine that controls the door lock. No pay, no leave. (Joking) This makes me wonder if there are other couples, slowly starving in the back seats of clown cars behind the door of the Big Top theme room for want of exact change. Some people stick around the same love hotel because you can get a members card that earns you points every time you visit. A frequent flyers sort of thing. The prizes are designed to appeal the Japanese girls and tend towards pink and fluffy.

Since Maryd brought it up, I guess one of these days I'll have to write a story around a Love Hotel. "hehehe" It is rather surprising no one has used one in stories when writing lemons.  Instead of paying attention to the Japanese aspects of mores, many tend to lean toward American culture. 


End file.
